


Just Someone

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone." Sirius said. Remus nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Just someone." he echoed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

“Remus, meet Arabella!” James said heartily, gesturing Remus towards a pretty Ravenclaw girl closely guarded by Peter. Remus’ eyes widened and he turned them to James in panic, who was smiling innocently and winking suggestively at Remus.

“Come on Moony, come and say hello…” Peter coaxed, beckoning to Remus. Remus shook his head fervently. James cupped a hand under Remus’ elbow and led him over to Peter and Arabella, his grip tightening as he felt Remus’ resistance.

“Don’t be a bloody fool, Moony…” he hissed into the young werewolf’s ear. Remus threw a pleading look over his shoulder to Sirius, urgently mouthing: _Help me!_

“James…” Sirius started, approaching his friend. 

“Arabella is a keen Herbologist!” James exclaimed loudly, interrupting Sirius, and smiling rather pointedly at him, and then at Remus. Remus squirmed uncomfortably, painfully aware of the fact that he was blushing furiously, and trying to convince himself that the rug beneath his feet was the most interesting one of it’s kind that he had ever seen… He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, Sirius’. 

“Pleased to meet you, Remus,” Arabella said, giggling. Her high pitched, girlish voice set Remus’ teeth on edge. She giggles again. Remus almost visibly winced. 

“And you…” he told the scuffed ends of his school shoes, offering a sickened smile at the space somewhere above Arabella’s left shoulder, and extending his hand for a handshake. Peter’s smile wavered. 

“Remus also enjoys Herbology…” James said quickly, loudly, his eyes widening at Remus, his smile fixed, quickly brushing his hand away as Arabella eyed it with suspicion, returning to merely eyeing Remus. Remus wished for nothing more that for the ground to swallow him up, there and then. 

_Why are they doing this?_

“…he was reading about it just the other day, weren’t you Moony…Moony?” A glare hidden behind a smile. A small nod. Silence.

“Well, you obviously have a lot to talk about,” breezed Peter…

“So we’ll let you be.” finished James, giving Remus the smallest of shoves in his lower back. The comforting hand on his shoulder was removed, and it’s owner whisked away in a flourish of black robes, leaving Remus completely at the mercy of Arabella of Ravenclaw. 

Remus allowed himself to pause momentarily in the passageway, the portrait swinging shut behind him with a bang, trembling with rage and embarrassment. He threw murderous glances at his fellow Marauders, who were all looking rather sheepish and casting conspiratorial and guilty glances at each other from their perch near the fireplace, before storming up the stairs to their dormitory and collapsing on his bed, drawing the hangings around him and closing his eyes. He hearrd the boys’ approach long before they suspected he would, haring their whispers and scuffles before the door of their dorm squeaked hesitantly open. He heard the hangings being drawn back and felt an arm slung round his shoulders. Sirius. Always Sirius.

“Moony…” he started. At this, Remus eyes’ snapped open.

“Never put me through that again.” he stated simply.


	2. Just Someone 2

“Remus, Dolores, Dolores, Remus!” James and Peter smiled enthusiastically. Dolores grinned. Remus reddened. Sirius sighed. 

Last one. Moony he said inwardly. I won’t let them put you, put me, through this again…

As if hearing his thoughts, Remus tilted his face to Sirius’ and smiled hesitantly. Sirius realised that his hand was once again resting on Remus’ shoulder, a subconscious gesture of friendship, protection and love. Under his grasp, he felt Remus stiffen as James introduced him to the Hufflepuff girl, and Peter, seemingly aware of Remus’ urge to flee into the depths of the Forbidden Forest, grasped the sleeve of Remus’ robe even tighter. Sirius could hear James chattering in the background, sense Peter’s small nods and twitches, but all he could think of properly was that warmth beneath his hand, and the feeling that the bottom of his stomach had dropped out and his legs had taken a holiday to the Caribbean - the feelings that he always got when he was around Remus. He glared resentfully at the Hufflepuff girl, who was grinning and giggling at something James had said, touching Remus slightly on the arm. 

_Mine…Moony’s mine…_

There was a stirring inside Sirius, a possessive growl that almost surfaced.

_Mine…_

For it was no secret to Sirius that he fancied one of his best friends. It had come as a surprise, but it had certainly come. He’d known almost immediately, as soon as those beautiful gold-flecked amber eyes turned on him, as soon as he’d met Remus he’d wanted him, longed for him, maybe even loved him.

Sirius realised with a start that he was staring at Remus, again, earning him an inquisitive look from James.

“Goodness, is that the time!” James exclaimed, outrageously miming checking the space on his wrist where his watch would be if he wore one. Sirius raised his eyebrows. 

“We have our Potions essay to do, don’t we Padfoot?” he added, throwing a meaningful glance over his spectacles at Sirius. Remus looked to Sirius in pure terror. Sirius almost melted.

“Come on, Paddy…” James called again, tapping his friend’s shoulder, and leading him away in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. No. It was no secret to Sirius Black that he loved Remus Lupin - but it was to everyone else.


	3. Just Someone 3

“Look, James,” Sirius said, a not of desperation in his voice. “I really don’t think we should try and hook Moony up with anyone else…not now.” James stared at Sirius. His usually eloquent friend was …stuttering? James frowned slightly, causing his glasses to slip down his nose. He pushed them up again irritably. 

“But…” Peter protested. It was two days since Remus’ encounter with Dolores Pye, a meeting that had left him rather shaken. And to James that was two days finding-Remus-a-girlfriend time wasted. He was scanning the Great Hall as the Marauders breakfasted, searching through his spectacles for any potential friends for Remus. 

“But nothing!” Sirius said forcefully to Peter. Remus suddenly began to find his porridge very interesting. A little too interesting, thought James. “I won’t have it, it’s only a week until the moon! And that’s final. Just, leave it.” James looked at Sirius. He was surprised, it wasn’t a normal occurrence, his friend speaking so forcefully, and against his wishes. But he was right. There was only a week to go before the full moon, and already the signs were showing in Remus. There were bags under the young werewolf’s eyes, and he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. 

“Thank you, Sirius.” Remus said quietly, smiling radiantly at Sirius, who returned the smile. The look that passed between them caused James’ eyebrows to shoot up into his messy mop of jet hair, and he noticed that it had a similar effect in Peter. He looked at them again, feeling embarrassed to be intruding on something that seemed so private, but was that a blush creeping into Sirius’ normally pale complexion…? Remus was the first to drop his gaze, continuing to eat his porridge as tough nothing had happened. But what exactly had happened? James shook his head. 

“Fine.” James said, sniffing haughtily. “But I have a couple in mind for after the moon” he said, winking at Remus, who sighed quietly into his porridge, and watching carefully the effect it had on Sirius. He glared at James. James stroked his chin.

Interesting…

“Gods, Sirius!”

“Why can’t you see what you’re doing to him?”

“What’s it to you?”

“He’s my friend!”

“Yeah, and he’s my friend too! We’re only having a bit of fun!”

“POTTER! BLACK! Quiet, please!”

“Sorry, professor.”

A moment of silence. 

“Is that what you call it?” Sirius hissed, chopping his Boomslang skin vehemently. “Because it doesn’t look like he’s having much fun to me!”

Remus squirmed inwardly. He tried to concentrate on his Gillyweed, but this was becoming increasingly more difficult as his friends’ voices got louder and louder, arguing about him. 

“What’s wrong with you Sirius? What, are you like, in love with him or something???”

A gasp. Too loud. Silence. Whispers. Remus looked up, looked to Sirius. He was looking at James, staring as James, his face blank, unreadable. Why wasn’t he answering? Where was his usual, cocky response? It was only a joke, it didn’t mean anything…

You keep telling yourself that, Remus…

He bit his lip, looking from Peter too James, from James to Sirius. Sirius Sirius Sirius. 

“Sirius…?”

“What? Merlin, James, you do spout some crap sometimes!” A smile, a laugh, a little to forced.

“Sirius…?”

“POTTER! I will not tell you again!”

“Sorry, Professor.”


	4. Just Someone 4

Sirius had been brooding for the last couple of weeks. Even Peter had noticed, and he wasn’t the most observant of people. The Marauders were in their Common Room, Moony scribbling away at some parchment, a Potions book spread in front of him. Prongs was playing with the snitch, glancing occasionally over on the direction of a certain Lily Evans to see if she was watching him, and growing more and more despondent by the minute when he realised she never was, and he, Wormtail, playing a one sided game of Wizards’ Chess on his knee. Padfoot, as always, was at Moony’s side, trying his hardest to distract him from his homework, but Moony worked studiously on. Overall, a pleasant, normal scene of their four friends at their leisure. But there was something, Peter noticed, in Padfoot’s gazes that lingered too long over Moony’s scholarly features, the brushing of the hands a too redular occurrence for it to be merely coincidence, the warmth in Padfoots’ gaze, his barking laugh, louder and more pure, only when he was with Moony…

Peter observed them, Moony working studiously, smiling kindly and answering Padfoot, Padfoot trying his hardest to stop him doing so, to get him to smile with him, laugh with him…Peter raised an eyebrow, but did nothing more than direct his knight to E5.

Merlin, he was wonderful. Sirius drank in all he could of Remus…The sight of him, hunched over his parchment, his beautiful eyes scanning the text in front of him, his lips moving slightly as he read the words quietly to himself…his quill in his hand, lower lip swollen from where it had been bitten in mindless thought, the way his eyes reflected and refracted the glowing light from the fire, and his eyes seemed to come alive…

Remus must have noticed his stare, as he turned to Sirius, his head tilted slightly, the edges of his mouth twitching in his private amusement. Gods, Sirius couldn’t help but stare. Remus closed his eyes, and giving the most modest of yawns declared:

“Well, that’s me for tonight. I’m going to bed, are you coming too, Sirius?”

Sirius blushed furiously. He couldn’t help it. Such an innocent, simple suggestion, yet enough, just enough to arouse his fantasies…

“Um…not yet…I don’t know…maybe later…Moony…Remus…” he stuttered, trying to shake free his mental images aroused by Remus’ innocent suggestion. James and Peter were staring. Sirius smiled stupidly. 

“Alright then,” Remus said slowly, packing up his things and gathering them to his chest, as though nothing was wrong. James was still staring. Peter yawned. 

“I’ll come up with you, I think…” Peter said, placing his chess board aside.

“Night,”

“Night, Moony.”

Then they were gone. James gave Sirius a very peculiar look indeed.

“What…?” Sirius tried, innocently.


	5. Just Someone 5

“Just tell him!”

“No.”

“Padfoot, don’t be a prat…”

“No.”

“Gods, Paddy, just talk to him!”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Why d’ya think? I can’t just go up to him and say ‘Hi Moony, oh, and by the way, I’m in love with you!’” 

A shadow of what could have been surprise passed over James’ face.

Did he say love…? Merlin, he’s serious…

“Why not?”

“Gods, Prongs, this is Moony we’re talking about here! You know,” he leaned forward to hiss in James’ ear. “the straight one!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Prongs!”

Sirius’ rant was cut short but the arrival of Remus, who collapsed into the space next to Sirius on the plush sofa in the Gryffindor common room. James grinned at Sirius. Sirius gave him a warning look.

“What’s going on…?” Remus asked slowly, looking from Sirius to James, and back again. A half smile, half frown played over his face. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Sirius said loudly, glowering at James.

“Paddy’s having a little bit of trouble with his love-life…” James said knowingly.

“I hate you Prongs.” Sirius said bluntly. 

A flicker of amusement may have passed over Remus’ face before he set his features into an appropriately concerned expression, shifting his body so that it faces Sirius on the sofa.

“Who’s broken your heart this time, Paddy?” Remus said softly, kindly.

Sirius could have melted.

You, you bloody fool, it’s you, always you…

Sirius stretched out a hand and almost subconsciously brushed the golden strands out of Remus’ eyes. His gaze into Sirius’ eyes never wavered, until it dropped.

“Someone.” Sirius said quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James pounding a cushion in exasperation. He had figured it out ages ago, he’d said, and was totally fine with his best friend being gay and incredibly in love with Remus Lupin. 

Remus nodded. “Just someone.” he said, a sad smile on his face as he gathered his things and mounted the steps leading to their dormitory. 

Sirius cradled his head in his hands. James was staring at him in apparent awe.

“He knows, oh fuck he knows!” Sirius moaned.

“Of course he does, you prat!” James exclaimed. “He has all along!”

Sirius looked up in surprise. He knew…? He’d known…? And he hadn’t disowned him, shied away in disgust, or laughed at him…? A smile started to form on Sirius’s lips.

“What are you still doing here, you silly bugger!” James’ grin almost split his face in two. “Go to him, he won’t wait forever!”

Sirius needed no further bidding.


	6. Just Someone 6

Peter descended the stairs that led from their dormitory to the common room in a state of disbelief. He spotted James pacing the rug by the fireplace like an anxious parent, and collapsed into his favourite armchair. He paused for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts.

“You’ll never believe what I’ve just seen…” he said quietly. 

Remus’ lips were crushed with deep kisses. He closed his eyes, the tears still leaking from under his eyelashes. Sirius cupped his face lovingly in his soft yet powerful hands, and pulled out of the kiss to stare at Remus, a light in his eyes that Remus knew was shining in his own. He stared into those ice blue eyes, but saw only warmth there, warmth and love. Love which Remus had never thought possible. Remus held his lover tight, burying his hands in Sirius’ robes and let out a soft moan as Sirius’s arms entwined around his small frame. He felt Sirius’ lips press against his face, kissing his tears away.

“I love you.” Remus whispered, burying his face into Sirius’ soft mane of hair as black as his name, breathing in his scent.

“For how long?” Sirius replied, stroking Remus’ honey sweet locks.

“Forever.”

Sirius closed his eyes, a deep sigh racking his body. He felt Remus’ warmth, his love, his need…Remus. A smile spread across his face, wrapping his lover, his partner, his mate to him, never wanting to let go. 

“Forever…” he breathed. 

Remus and Sirius stayed in each others arms, encased in the warmth and love of each other, for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years…maybe even forever.


End file.
